As people demand more on their spiritual life, museums or tourist attractions have become popular for their leisure time and vacation time. When visiting a museum or tourist attraction, people often need navigating interpretation. Specific navigation devices may be used for visitors in most museums and tourist attractions. As visitors enter the museum and the tourist attraction, they may need to rent such navigation devices and quickly learn how to operate these navigation devices so that they can obtain navigation information corresponding to the museum or the tourist attraction.
Current navigation devices do not have uniform standards and may be operated differently. Each time the visitors need to learn how to use them in a short time, which adds complication for obtaining the navigation information on the site. In addition, each navigation device is an independent electronic device to store and update navigation information. The cost for operation and maintenance on navigation information and electronic device is high.